


Unexpected visit

by Shiary



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Can be read as a relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, or as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Komatsu was enjoying a relaxing evening when Zebra knocks on the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukidoragonookami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tsukidoragonookami).



> This is a repost from my FF account. Less old fic but still old.

Komatsu frowned in concentration as he carefully added the small amount of Ende Spice Bug to the stir fry. The hiss of the frying meat and oil intensifying ever so slightly as the spice joined the mix of food already in the wok.

It was always stressful and yet relaxing for the chef to be able to stand in his kitchen, in his own house and just cook for no other reason then to make something out of nothing. Smiling peacefully, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of wine, a gift from Zebra that had been only one of many; slowly poring himself a glass and then adding some to the wonderfully smelling mix in front of him as an after thought.

Once everything was mixed to his liking, Komatsu turned off the heat and piled a generous portion (for him anyways, it would never compare to the portions Toriko ate) on his favorite blue and red porcelain plate. With his wine glass in one hand and his plate in the other, the hungry cook made his way to his custom sized chairs and table (sometimes being smaller then most of the populations had its disadvantage) and pressed play on the remote already there.

Behind his seat, a full sized stereo came to life with a soft buzz of electricity, another gift from Zebra, tuning itself to Komatsu's favorite radio station. Lively tunes and occasional news broadcast accompanied him through out his meal and the clean up that followed.

Komatsu laughed as news about Zebra's whereabouts were discussed and sighed as the news broke out about a new kind of synthetic metal that would be used in kitchen knifes from now on. Muttering to himself about going to see Melk-san soon and how he hated how the new metal didnt 'feel' right in his hand, he almost missed the knock on his door.

Startled out of his thoughts and not expecting any visitor, Komatsu quickly made his way to the door. He definitively wasn't expecting to see Zebra, covered in blood and goo, standing on his door step looking utterly exhausted. ''Zebra-san?'' Komatsu asked softly, his hand reaching out to tug on Zebra's arm, an unspoken invitation to come in.

Zebra stumbled past the doorway and headed straight to Komatsu's bathroom, leaving Komatsu in shocked silence to close the door and hurry after him. The sound of running water came through the half closed door, followed by the wet smack of clothes hitting the floor. Komatsu raised his hand and knocked shyly.

'Zebra-san? Are you alright? Do you want me to call Toriko or Sunny or Coco? Umm I have some food, its not much but it should still be warm..'' His voice trailed off as a scared hand opened the door, giving Komatsu a shocking front row seat of Zebra's naked body.

His other hand tilted Komatsu's face upward until their eyes meet, Zebra's filled with uncharacteristic exhaustion while Komatsu's were filled with honest worry. Zebra knelt down and used his finger to write an explanation for Komatsu.

Sorry for barging in like this Kid. I overused my voice and I could hear you close by. I wont stay long so dont get cocky. Komatsu interrupted, '' You can stay as long as you need Zebra-san! What can I do to help?'' I just told you not to get cocky didnt I? Just stay out of my way and I'll be out of here soon. With a tired huff, Zebra stood back up and firmly closed the white and now red sided door on Komatsu.

Komatsu glared at the now closed door before heading straight to the kitchen and starting to do what he did best. From within the shower, above the sound of running water, Zebra could heard Komatsu moving around and obviously getting cocky as he took it on himself to cook for the tired Bishokuya. With a silent, not by choice, growl Zebra finished cleaning up.

He had intended to leave while Komatsu cooked but as the tired man opened the bathroom door, his nose was attacked by countless odors of different food. His resolve to leave weakened as his body reminded him that he was hungry. His resolve broke when his ears picked up on a sound he had never heard, a sound that seemed to call to him like the song of a siren does to a sailor. Komatsu was singing!

Komatsu's voice was soft but firm, clear and yet mysterious in its own way. It was so unlike Komatsu's voice that Zebra didn't realize what it was or where it came from for a few seconds. The enticed man made his way into the living room and allowed himself to fall onto the couch, simply listened entranced by the sounds coming from the cook.

Zebra soon found himself eating everything that was put in front of him by the small chef and then 'reluctantly' accepting Komatsu's invitation to stay the night to the surprise of both men. The last thing Zebra heard before drifting to sleep that night was Komatsu's voice humming to himself.

2 weeks later, Komatsu opened the door to find a delivery composed of a bed, chairs, a table, a full surround sound stereo and a CD. The bed,chairs and table were huge (for Komatsu) but of a perfect size for the Heavenly Kings; the cook was also surprised to see that the delivery was to be put in the apartment right beside him which now was under his name and already fully paid. The biggest surprise came from the CD when Komatsu first listened to it. It was a CD filled with him singing while cooking.


End file.
